Terminator: Extinction
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: AU. Jayden 'JD' Connor's life is completely changed around when a Terminator from the future is sent back to her time to protect her at all costs so she can become the Leader of the Resistance. Unknowingly, there is a very dark truth behind the Genisys Project and JD and her friends have to stop Skynet from coming online, or humanity will be destroyed. TerminatorxFem! John Connor.
1. Chapter 1

**Terminator: Extinction**

 **Summary:** AU. Jayden 'JD' Connor's life is completely changed around when a Terminator from the future is sent back to her time to protect her at all costs so she can become the Leader of the Resistance. Unknowingly, there is a very dark truth behind the Genisys Project and JD and her friends have to stop Skynet from coming online, or humanity will be destroyed. TerminatorxFem! John Connor.

 _ **Chapter 1**_

If there was one thing JD Connor knew, is that the whole 'end of the world' was bullshit. Maybe her mom really was delusional. That's why Sarah Connor was stuck in a mental institution because she tried to blow up a computer factory when JD was just a kid. Sarah had been shot and captured and JD had been thrown into foster care, which she really fucking hated. She wasn't a kid for normal life since all her mom had taught her was weaponry, computer technology and stuff that would be an advantage for her being the Leader of the Resistance. JD hated school as well and got into a bunch of trouble, having a police record by the age of 10 and was expelled from school by the age of 14.

Normal life was not for her.

Janelle and Todd were okay...ish. They could be dickheads when they wanted to be and JD hated living with them. They weren't abusive, but sometimes they could be emotionally abusive, calling her a moron and a 'stupid bitch' because they didn't want her. They only wanted the fucking money that came with the fostering program. After JD turned 18, she fucking left that place and went to live with friends. She crashed at different places at least twice a week and stole money from various people. It was easy. Mom taught it to her when they had been living off the grid. JD knew they had to fend for themselves somehow. Her mother had taught her a lot of things that were at least somewhat useful to JD. Being 22-years old and living on her own, life really couldn't get any better.

"JD, you ready to go?!"

"Just a minute!" JD called back, shoving on her knee high boots and her leather jacket. She fixed her dark gray tank top and adjusted the necklaces around her neck. Running a hand through her pixie cut hair, JD sighed deeply and grabbed her backpack, then headed out for a day of fun with her best friend. Mika was a rebel young woman just like JD and had a similar style, and most people mistook them for siblings, when in all they were just best friends. Mika was already waiting by JD's bike, smoking a cigarette. "You ready to go have some fun at the arcade?"

"Fuck yeah." JD grinned and got on her bike, revving it up. Once it was good to go, Mika got on behind her and they were off, heading to grab some money. Now, JD got her money from people she didn't know, AKA she stole it using a keyboard and a card that her mother had given her. They went to a random ATM and Mika stood guard while JD got her stuff out. "Please insert your stolen card now..." she mused to herself, typing a few keys.

"Where'd you learn this stuff anyway?" Mika asked, keeping a look out.

"My mom, my real mom, not Janelle." JD replied, brushing her hair out of her face again. The numbers on the screen went by quickly and she smirked in victory when the pin number came up. She put in the pin number and withdrew about 500 dollars. She put that money in her bag and they went to a few more ATMs and withdrew more money from different accounts, coming up to just a little over 3000. JD whistled and put the money in her bag.

"This her?" Mika asked.

JD glanced up and saw Mika holding a picture of Sarah Connor, back when she had been pregnant with JD and had a German Shepherd with her. "Yeah." she said, taking the picture and putting it back in her bag. "She's stuck in a mental institution right now because she tried to blow up a computer factory when I was a kid."

"Damn." Mika said softly.

"She's a fucking psycho." JD scoffed. "C'mon, let's head over to the mall."

Mika got on behind JD and they were off to the mall. JD couldn't help the churning that she got in her stomach, as if something bad was going to happen soon. She shook it off, thinking it was just nerves. She sighed through her nose and took a shortcut to the mall so they wouldn't get stuck in traffic.

About fifteen minutes later, the feeling of dread still didn't go away even as they parked in the underground garage at the mall and went inside to get to the Galleria. They both got a bunch of quarters after grabbing food and went to go play some games. Mika was surprised by how intense JD was at games. The times they had gone to the Galleria, JD hadn't been so focused before.

"You sure you're feeling alright?" Mika asked after JD was done with her game.

"Yea, why?"

"Just asking. You look kinda pale." Mika replied, concerned for her best friend.

"I'm fine. Let's just play." JD said, ignoring the dread she felt in her stomach.

"Alright. I'm gonna get some more quarters. Be right back." Mika said and headed off to find some quarters, seeing a young police officer coming her way.

"Hey, you seen this kid?" the officer asked Mika, showing her a picture of a teenager.

Mika almost went frigid. It was a picture of JD when she was 17. True, JD was older now, but she didn't look much different from when she was 17 to being 22 now. Mika wondered if this officer had seen them take money out of the ATMs. "Nah, I don't know her." Mika lied, giving a smile to the officer as she hurried back to JD. "JD!"

"Hold on." JD said as she killed another enemy in her game.

"Hey, there's this cop scooping for you. I think he saw you." Mika said nervously.

JD swallowed nervously and looked over Mika's shoulder, seeing a young police officer asking a teenager. The teenager pointed right at JD and JD felt her heart skip a beat when the officer's cold, emotionless green eyes turned to her. JD knew this cop was trouble and she had to get out of here.

"Just split, okay?" Mika said quickly.

"Yea. I'll call you later." JD nodded and jumped off the game, grabbing her bag and shoving her arms through as the cop started making his way over to her. She rushed towards the double doors that led behind the Galleria, pushing one of them open and hurrying down the hallway. She wasn't planning on going to jail for something she needed, so she knew she just had to get away. That was why she felt dread. Her mind knew she would be found out about the money.

She turned the corner, watching out for the cop as she ran. An employee saw her run past him, quickly yelling at her. "Hey, you're not supposed to be in here!"

JD ignored him, running towards the next set of double doors and pushing them open, coming to a fork. She could go left, or right. As she turned to the right to run, her heart stopped.

A huge man wearing all black, including leather pants, a black t-shirt and a leather jacket with boots and wearing sunglasses was walking towards her, holding a long box of roses in his left hand. JD's eyes widened in complete horror as the man opened the box, bringing out a shotgun and stepping on the roses as he walked towards her, cocking the shotgun.

 _Oh fuck me!_ JD thought and ran back into the hallway, trying for one of the doors. To her horror, they were all locked. She had two men after her and both of them had guns. And she had nowhere to go.

JD looked over as the cop came walking around the corner, drawing out his gun and pointing it at her. She whirled around to see the big guy come into the hallway and aim the shotgun right at her. All the blood drained from her face as she realized one of them was going to shoot her dead.

"Get down." the big man said, his voice deep and his accent thick as well, which she couldn't describe.

JD dropped to the ground immediately and yelped when the big man fired the shotgun, hitting the cop right in the chest. But instead of blood spurting out from the hole, a big, silvery hole was there. It had only jerked, but then it stood right back up, glaring at the bigger male. JD scrambled to get up to get out of the room, but the bigger male came to her quickly and seized her by the back of her jacket, his free arm going around her quickly as he turned to shield her with his body. She barely reached his shoulders. She heard the cop firing his gun and hitting the one shielding her, but instead of hearing the bullets hit flesh, she heard them hit metal. How was that even possible? Was this guy shielding her...a Terminator?

Once the cop ran out of bullets, the bigger male slammed his arm into the door next to them, smashing it open and shoving JD inside to protect her from getting shot. JD stayed in the room as she heard the cop firing at the bigger male, then the sound of the shotgun firing and a thud. JD barely breathed as she looked just around the door frame, seeing the bigger man reload the shotgun and the cop on the floor, motionless, with more silvery holes in his torso. Without warning, the holes closed up and he jumped up, tacking the bigger man through the dry wall.

JD sought this opportunity to run like a bat out of hell, literally skipping steps as she hurried to the parking garage. She knew she needed to get out of here. She finally made it down to the parking garage and ran to her bike, quickly trying to revved it up so she could get away. She heard a door slam open and she looked up to see the cop coming her way.

"Come on!" she cried and finally her bike started. She quickly drove off, looking over her shoulder to see the cop _running_ after her. Shit, he was fucking fast!

JD followed the exit, but decided to take a shortcut and drove right through the bushes, hearing a woman yell out in surprise and fear. JD glanced over her shoulder and saw the cop STILL running after her. Just what the fuck was this guy?!

She drove right into traffic, nearly missing a semi. The wind whipped her hair in her face as she drove and she glanced over her shoulder again, not seeing the cop anymore. She let out a sigh of relief and decided to take a side street, taking the same road that she had taken with Mika earlier. After about five minutes of driving, she finally came to a stop, breathing heavily. The cop wasn't after her anymore.

"What the fuck is going on?" she whispered to herself, wiping a bead of sweat away from her forehead.

Just as she put her arm down, JD heard the sound of tires squealing on the bridge above her and she looked up to see a semi coming right off the bridge, crashing on the ground as the front windows cracked and broke, shattering into a million pieces. JD felt her blood run cold as she saw the cop in the driver's seat.

She revved her bike and drove off quickly, glancing over her shoulder to see the semi driving right after her, crashing objects under it's heavy tires. JD could feel tears welding in her eyes, not wanting to die. She knew very well this man, this THING, was going to kill her if she didn't get away. She shook the tears from her eyes and continued driving.

As the cop began slamming the semi into the walls, JD heard another sound.

The sound of a motorcycle.

It got closer and closer. She glanced over to her right and nearly had a heart attack when she saw the bigger man from earlier on a black motorcycle drive right up to her. He merely reached over and grabbed her by the back of her jacket and lifted her with no effort, off her bike and sat her down onto the bike in front of him. Her hands gripped the metal in front of her, sweaty as her nerves went into overdrive. She glanced over her shoulder as the bigger male took out his shotgun and fired at the semi, taking out the left front tire. The bigger male looked back in front of him as they drove under a bridge. JD hunkered down, feeling the body of the male protect her as an explosion occurred behind them.

He stopped the bike, and JD glanced over her shoulder again as the male took out his shotgun and fucking twirled it with one hand. Who the fuck does that? A lone tire on fire came out of the explosion and the male was silent. He placed the shotgun back in it's holster and JD turned her attention back in front of her as they drove off, away from the explosion.

JD knew she had to find out what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Terminator: Extinction**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

JD was still shaking by the time they got onto the street and into traffic. She had no idea what was going on, except she witnessed a guy getting burned to death in a semi that erupted into flames. She shakily glanced over her shoulder at the male sitting behind her, seeing that he was solely focused on the road. She turned her attention back to the road and finally had enough, as her nerves were just about shot.

"Okay, stop the bike! Time out! Come on, stop the bike, please!" JD said, making the time out gesture.

The man obediently drove into a side street, complying with her demand. When he stopped behind a building, he moved his arm so JD could get off. She stared at him in fear and awe. "Holy fuck...okay, so don't take this the wrong way, but you are a Terminator, right?" she asked.

"Yes. Cyberdyne Systems Model 101." he replied, taking the empty shells out of the shotgun and putting new ones in.

JD circled around the Terminator once, looking him over. From what her mom described, this was the same kind of Terminator that killed her father. Then her mother wasn't crazy. "You're...you're not the same Terminator that killed my father...are you?"

"No, that was a different Terminator." he answered.

"Okay...so why are you here?"

"My mission is to protect you." he said, putting the shotgun in it's holster.

JD almost scoffed. Protect her? "Oh yeah. Who sent you?"

He looked right at her and even though he was wearing sunglasses, she knew he was looking at her. "You did. 25 years in the future from now, you reprogrammed me and sent me here to this time, to protect you."

JD pinched the bridge of her nose. This wasn't a dream. It was really happening. "Jesus Christ...I can't believe this is happening. I thought my mom was just crazy and paranoid...no wonder she never let me have a cell phone..." she mumbled to herself, pacing back and forth a bit. "Fucking supposed to be all connected by next year...okay..." she took a deep breath. _I can do this._

The Terminator looked around a bit before speaking. "It is not safe here. We must go."

JD sighed and nodded, then got on behind him and held onto his shoulders as he took off. JD couldn't help but worry. What was going to happen to her, her mom or even anybody else she knew? It was already nearing sundown and she was starving and tired. "Shit. Hey, I need to stop at my best friend's house to grab some stuff." she told him.

"Negative. The T-1000 will be waiting for you there." he replied.

T-1000? Was that the thing that tried to kill her? "Was that the thing that tried to kill me?"

"Affirmative. An advanced prototype."

"You sure that thing would be waiting there for me?" she asked.

"I would." he said, glancing at her for a brief second before turning his attention back to the road.

"Can we stop at a payphone just so I can check on her?"

The Terminator gave a brief nod. He pulled up to a local gas station and up to where the payphone was. JD got off and rummaged around for the few quarters in her pocket, pulling them out as the Terminator got off the bike and stood close to her, in protection mode and to make sure there were no threats around. JD inserted the quarters and dialed Mika's number, hearing it ring.

"Come on, pick up Mika..." she said to herself.

Finally, the line clicked and Mika's voice answered. _"Hello?"_

"Mika? Mika, it's me."

" _Jayden?"_

JD almost frowned. Mika never called her Jayden, said it didn't suit her. "Yeah, it's me. Did you make it home okay? That cop didn't follow you or anything, did he?"

" _No, I'm alright. Are you alright?"_ Mika asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just a little shaken up."

" _Good...I was beginning to worry about you. If you wanna hurry back, I've got pizza on the way. And I know how you like your pizza, Jayden."_

JD pulled the phone away from her ear and covered the mouth piece with her hand. "Something's wrong. Mika never calls me Jayden." she said softly to the Terminator.

" _Jayden, where are you? Are you sure you're okay?"_

Jayden heard Mika's dog barking in the background loudly. "The dog's really barking...he never does that either." she murmured.

The Terminator took the phone from JD, speaking, though JD's voice came out instead of his own deep one. "I'm okay, Mika."

" _You sure, hun?"_

The Terminator took the phone away from his mouth and covered the mouth piece with his large hand. "What's the dog's name?" he asked JD.

"Max." she replied.

He put himself back on the phone and spoke in JD's voice. "Hey, Mika. What's wrong with Max? I can hear him barking. Is he okay?"

" _Max is just fine. Where are you?"_ Mika asked.

The Terminator suddenly hung up on Mika and looked at JD, speaking bluntly. "Your best friend is dead." he said and walked away from the payphone.

JD stared at him in disbelief and shock. How did he know her best friend was dead? JD had to admit; Mika did sound strange, but that couldn't mean that Mika was dead. "What do you mean Mika's dead?" she asked, following him.

"The T-1000 killed her after taking on her appearance." the Terminator spoke.

"So wait..." JD sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "This thing, T-1000, can take on the appearance of others?"

"Affirmative." he said. "Anything it samples by physical contact."

"Fuck...so say it can take on the appearance of a pack of cigarettes?"

"No, only an object of equal size."

"Then why can't it just become a fucking bomb or something to get me?" JD asked, growing frustrated.

"It can't form complex machines. Chemicals and moving parts, it doesn't work that way. But it can form solid metal shapes." he explained.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Knives and stabbing weapons."

JD sighed heavily and ran a hand through her hair, hearing her stomach gurgle. She needed food. "I need food...I'm going inside to grab a few things." she said, heading around the corner to go into the gas station.

The Terminator was right on her heels, obviously wanting to make sure nothing tried to harm her. There wasn't a lot of people in the store, just a couple paying for gas and/or grabbing snacks for the road. JD grabbed a couple of sandwiches, a couple bags of chips and a soda. Once she had what she wanted, she went over to the register and paid for everything, then left with the Terminator. As the sun went down, JD wanted them to go somewhere alone to talk. They went behind an abandoned building, with a couple of punks talking quietly among themselves.

JD hopped onto the hood of an old car and started eating, watching as the Terminator stood there, keeping guard for any nearby threats. After she got down to the last bag of her chips, JD started to ramble. "Mom and I spent a lot of time with friends, well, her friends at least. She'd shack up with anybody so she could teach me how to be this great military leader. Then...she gets busted." she sighed, causing the Terminator to look at her. "It's like "sorry kid, your mom's a psycho, didn't you know?'. I thought all of this was bullshit...and I hated her for that."

JD paused for a moment, fighting back tears. "But everything she said was true..." she whispered, slowly looking up at the Terminator. "She knew and no one believed her...not even me. Look, we gotta get her out of that institution." she said, hopping off the car.

"Negative. The T-1000's next move will be to copy Sarah Connor and wait for you to make contact with her." he spoke.

"Cool. But what happens to her?" JD asked, worried.

"Typically, the subject is terminated."

Terminated?! "Fuck, why didn't you tell me?! We gotta go get her now!" JD shouted and made her way towards the motorcycle, but the Terminator's large hand grabbed her by the collar of her leather jacket, stopping her right in her tracks.

"Negative. It's not a mission priority." he said bluntly.

"The fuck you talking about? She's my mom! She's a mission priority to me!" JD shouted, banging her fist against his muscular chest. It was no use, since the Terminator was skin over metal. He merely looked down at her. "Motherfucker! We gotta get her! Lemme go!"

To her surprise, he did let go of her and she fell right on her ass. JD didn't know how to react for a moment, before she sat up, glaring at the male in front of her. "Why the hell did you do that?!"

"Because you told me to." he said.

 _Eh?_ JD thought and stood up, confused and surprised. She brushed the dust and dirt off her pants. "What..? Huh...you have to do what I say, huh?" she asked, a slow grin coming onto her face.

"That's one of my mission parameters." the Terminator answered.

"Prove it." she said and looked him over once, then shrugged. "Stand on one foot."

As with her wishes, he lifted one foot up. "Yes!" JD said cheerfully, chuckling. "Cool, my own Terminator. Wow..." she said to herself.

JD glanced over as the two punks from across the street came over to them, looking worried. "You okay, sweetheart?" the taller of the two asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good. Take a hike." she said.

"Man, let's get out of here!" the other male sighed, turning to leave.

"Fuck you, you little bitch!" the taller one said to JD, causing her to arch an eyebrow.

"Bitch, huh?" she muttered to herself, crossing her arms over her chest. It wasn't the first time she was called a bitch and it certainly wouldn't be the last. "Put your leg down." she told the Terminator and he did as she asked. "Did you call _moi_ a bitch?" she asked, taunting the taller male.

"Just wanted to help." he said.

"Grab this guy. Can't believe he called me a bitch."

The Terminator complied and went forward, grabbing the man by his hair and lifting him a few inches off the ground. The taller male shouted out in pain and yelled for his friend to help, causing JD to laugh at their effort. The Terminator was way too strong for them to even imagine. When the guy's friend tried to pull the Terminator off of his friend, the Terminator let the taller guy go and grabbed the other guy's hand, twisting it and JD heard the sound of bones cracking as the Terminator broke the guy's hand. He shoved the guy against the car and brought out his gun, taking the safety off.

JD's smile vanished right away and she quickly lunged forward. " _NO_!" she said, quickly pushing the gun away as the Terminator fired just a second after, the bullet hitting the ground. "Put the gun down, _now_!" she demanded and he gave her a look, before putting the gun down. "Get out of here, man!" she told the two men and they scurried off, clearly in pain and fear.

JD quickly picked up the gun, looking around before she looked back to the Terminator. "Fuck, you were going to kill that guy!"

"Of course. I'm a Terminator." he said bluntly.

"Well, no shit Sherlock! But you can't just go around killing people whenever they piss you off!" she scolded.

"Why?"

 _Did he just ask me, why? Motherfucker._ "Because you can't."

"Why?"

"Because you just can't. Trust me on this." JD said, letting out a deep sigh. "Look, I'm gonna go get my mom...and I order you," she pressed the handle of the gun to his chest. "to help me." she finished.

The Terminator took the gun from her and slid it to rest in his belt. JD shook her head and went over to the bike, rubbing her face.

What a hell of a day.


End file.
